


I don't care (unless it's about you)

by mlnghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Violence, fast paced, the summary isn't meant to be interpreted into angst it's actually really fluffy ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlnghao/pseuds/mlnghao
Summary: "I don't think he's a monster, he's really cool!" Junhui believed, like nobody else, that Minghao did have a soft and loving heart (and that he was really cool). Minghao thought he was lying. Well, he wasn't, back in grade school. However, now he has a different way of describing him.(Aka Minghao is a trouble maker yet Junhui still admires him).edit: yep gonna edit this entire thing ahahaha





	I don't care (unless it's about you)

**Author's Note:**

> wow what a cringe title..

Xu Minghao wasn't exactly the softest kid during first grade. 

At least, on the outside he wasn't. If another kid did something he didn't like, didn't approve of, he wouldn't sugar-coat his words. Hell, he wouldn't even use  _any_ words, he'd go straight up to them and tighten his fist around their hair. Or give them a hard kick to the knee, shin, face - he was getting there, his Wushu martial art lessons were promising - anywhere to inflict pain. It was his solution to everything. 

Do other kids dare threaten him? A few have, never again. It wasn't like he hurt others for no reason though, he always had a reason - but sometimes he'd have a lot of pent up frustration in him and end up taking it out on someone. Even his teacher! (Purely an accident, he swears).

Minghao had made quite a reputation of himself - the trouble maker, the rough, the tough, the meanest kid around first grade (second grade too, they're wary of him). But that's okay, completely fine actually in his book. It was all his fault for building up this type of negative reputation, he's in complete control of his aggressive actions so why be angry at the consequences? Maybe he was a little too sensitive and stressed about what others thought of him, the names they called him behind his back. He never understood the other kids who thought he was weird just for being a reserved person. He just didn't like talking to others, he found school and his classmates absolutely boring - he just enjoyed snack time and golden time and when the day was over. Are all seven year olds supposed to be loud, sociable chatterboxes? According to his classmates, apparently so. 

He was quiet and kept to himself, only his teachers respected that, they were understanding unlike children. They found him weird, he grew frustrated at them and decided being a ruthless killing machine was the best form of payback. End of story.

“Minghao, you don't have to, but why not go talk to those kids over there?” that wasn't even an option, he didn't know those kids but he figured they must obviously know him. They probably despise him too, all of them (or so he thought). Everyone knows of Xu Minghao and his behaviour. 

Shaking his head in decline, “No... they don't like me.” he muttered, continuing to stack blocks, aiming for a castle of some sort. 

“Are you sure? Mr. Wen Junhui told me he wanted to get to know you.”

“...Jun...hui? I don't- I've never heard of him before.”

His teacher pointed in the direction of a round table, littered board game pieces and crowded by a circle of other children. “Look over there Minghao, Junhui's the one wearing blue earmuffs, do you see him?” and sure enough, Minghao managed to spot said boy, who was currently waving it him over-excitedly, a bright smile plastered on his round face. 

Most definitely, a fake smile. “I'm not interested.” he got up from the carpet, leaving the classroom and heading to the almost deserted court-yard, ignoring his teacher who unsuccessfully tried to beckon him back.

The teacher sighed, apologetically glancing over to Junhui who just simply nodded his head. “Why'd he leave...?” honestly, he gave the boy his best smile, and being turned down just like that indeed hurt him quite a bit. The others crowding the table shrugged. Xu Minghao, a name everyone in first grade knew of, a face everyone in first (and second) grade despised.  _Apart_ from Wen Junhui. In fact, he aspired to be like Minghao. He admired him quite a lot. Meanwhile all of Junhui's friends thought he was insane, claiming that the reckless boy was a ‘threat’.

“That was just plain rudeness, forget about him.” Wonwoo mumbled.

Junhui opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by Jihoon.

“Dude, he's like, the son of Satan anyway.”

“Satan!?” Jisoo squeaked, dropping his playing cards.

Soonyoung chomped into his carrot stick, eerily whispering, “He once... stole my crayon...”

“That's just illegal! What a monster...” Jisoo whimpered, causing Junhui to face-palm, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

He cleared his throat, exclaiming out of the blue, “I don't think he's a monster, he's really cool!” Junhui believed, like nobody else, that Minghao did have a soft and loving heart (and that he was really cool). 

“Taking someone else's crayons is  _not_ cool.” Wonwoo muttered, the others nodding in agreement, gawking at the thought of Junhui looking up to Minghao and denying that he wasn't a monster. Junhui didn't care what they thought, he did love all of his friends, of course - but he didn't approve of them not willing to try figure out Minghao's side of stories.  

**_____**

 

Fast forwarding to fourth grade, three years had passed by, now aged double digits, and he was still known as a rebellious kid, never really showed up to lessons anymore, neither home. He kind of just, wandered. Wandered anywhere he could, whenever he could, away. Nobody really bothered asking where he's been disappearing off to anymore, knowing that they'd just get a sharp as flint glare in response. So why would they, right?

However, to his dismay (delight), that was about to change.

It was a lazy Monday, school had just ended, Minghao feel like going home just yet as he wandered around the endless hallways of the building. Suddenly, his ears picked up on multiple footsteps echoing behind him, followed by a faint thump. “Please leave me alone!” A voice shrieked from the supposedly empty hallway, alerting Minghao, he whipped around to see the commotion. 

A small boy had tumbled to the floor, backing up against the wall, “Go away!” He knew that boy, recognised him straight away, but this time there was no fake (real) smile on his face - instead, an expression of fright. The cause of that fright loomed over Junhui, snickering cruelly. “Please, go away.” Minghao's gaze narrowed to slits, noticing that Junhui was clutching a... superhero figurine? He was clutching the figurine close to his chest, seemingly protecting it. It didn't take long for Minghao to clock on that he was being chased by the other towering boy who wanted it.

Now, he was no hero, and this wasn't some cliché story where he comes to the rescue. He didn't ask for this scene to happen at the same time he was taking a peaceful walk 'round the premises. He turned around, turning his back to the commotion, continuing to mind his own business.  

"Hand it over already! It's  _mine._ " 

It's not like Junhui's gonna get beaten up just for not handing over a dumb toy.

“I don't have all day, give me the freaking figurine, stupid!”

It's not like Minghao cared if he did, anyway.

“That's it...”

A single sound of a harsh blow to the face, a weak scream, and that was all it took to get Minghao's legs moving on their own, _What am I doing?_ he thought to himself as he began dashing over, tackling him to the ground before he had another chance to hit Junhui who gasped in astonishment due to his sudden appearance. He quickly scrambled up to his feet, backing away as Minghao - his hero - wrestled the now struggling boy, caught off guard as well. 

Minghao never loses. Everyone knew that. It only took a few more seconds and Minghao had already sent him fleeing away and crying at the same time. Well, that was quick. He slowly stood up, then turned to face a now... jaw-dropped Junhui, trembling in awe. Oh, he hadn't left yet?

Clearing his throat, “I'll... be on my way now-”

“Thank you!” What. “Thank you, thank you, thank you so so  _so_ much!” He immediately embraced him into a hug. It’s been a while since he’s been given a genuine hug. It felt really nice, really warm and he could obviously tell how grateful the shorter boy was for saving him. He wouldn't dare admit that though.

Quickly shoving Junhui off of him, “Gross!” He spat, but what he got in return was a huge knowing smile. “What now!?”

Junhui fist-pumped the air, overly excited and giggling, still gripping onto the figurine. “I got to hug you! Yay!

“I didn't hug you back though.” And yet, he continued to smile, completely by-passing the statement. “That was really, really,  _really_ cool!” Now he was waving the superhero figurine in the air, “You're like my figurine, a hero, Minghao! My hero!”

“Oh my God, will you  _shut_ up, you talk way too much!” He clamped his palms over his ears as Junhui bounced up and down around him in circles, trying to make eye contact. “You're so annoying, I shouldn't have come!” Minghao groaned as Junhui grabbed his wrists, releasing them from the sides of his head then continued to talk loud and clear. 

“Please just hear me out! I always... I always see you alone Minghao, I always do. I've been watching- that's... that sounds really creepy, I know, but I was just wondering if you wanted to talk sometime, y'know? I don't want this to come out rude in any way but you don't have many friends, do you? I have a circle of friends and... they don't understand, they're so confused on why I just want to be friends with someone who's usually alone. I've been trying to tell them that you're actually really cool and-”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Minghao scowled. “You don't even know me.”

”I want to know you!”

“Stop lying, you liar!”

“But... I'm not... lying.” There were tears now, tears that he tried to hold back during his little confession. “Please will you be my friend?”

“Alright, alright, yes we're friends. Now stop crying, I don’t want your gross snot all over my arm- let go if it!”

“Yay!” (he had refused to let go of his arm).

And just like that, the tears stopped. Just like that, Minghao had made a new friend. 

 

**_____**

 

It's only been two days and Minghao already regrets be-friending Junhui, he had no idea that obtaining a friend could be this irritating. He realised it was a mistake, agreeing to this friendship. The only time Junhui wasn’t clinging to him was when they had to gather back with their classmates to their own respective classrooms.

He followed him like a duckling and it was seriously getting on his nerves. But he secretly felt over-joyed that he was spending time with someone who actually liked him at school. A lot. Meanwhile, Junhui thought this was the best thing that ever happened to him, as if he was at complete peace with the world, thanking whatever being is up there that allowed him to gain Minghao’s friendship. He felt really special and smiled to himself whenever he thought about it - which was like, every moment since.  

His friends didn’t really say anything about it, or care at all to say the least. So they didn’t really question him or anything about somehow managing to be on speaking terms with the ‘ruthless’ boy. 

It was a Friday and they were just sitting on top of a tiny hill in the grassy playground together. Usually, Junhui would be running around screaming his lungs out with their other kids whilst playing a game of Tag. But this was the spot where Minghao always sat, alone, either watching them or just simply dozing off until they were called back inside. 

“Hey, isn’t this great!” Junhui dipped his head, resting it on Minghao’s shoulder. 

The latter cringed, but didn’t do anything, he realised the smaller boy had touchy-feely tendencies so he let him. 

“What? What’s great?”

“That we’re friends now.”

”No, Junnie, it’s not great. It’s not great at all.” Earning a nudge by the elbow for that.

“Hey!”

Smirking playfully, ”I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” 

“Wait... you just called me ‘Junnie’!”

“And? So what, I’m not allowed to use nicknames now?”

“No, no, I need to give _you_ a nickname now too!” Oh... wait.

“Uhm, you don’t have to.”

“Hmmmmm...” ‘Junnie’ extended the ‘m’s on purpose, causing Minghao to sigh. 

“Don’t, it’s gonna sound really dumb oractuallycuteandIdon’twanttoruinmyreputation-“

“But isn’t your reputation already ruined.... Haohao?”

“This friendship is over.”

**_____**

 

It’s been approximately six months now and they were really warming up to each other. Well, Minghao still thought that he was absolutely annoying but nevertheless, a kind enough soul for being committed to their friendship for so long. Now they even walked home together, Junhui grew a habit of telling excuses to his other friends, just so that he could hang out with Minghao more.  

”Bye-bye! See you on Monday!” Junhui waved a quick goodbye to everybody before scurrying off.

He waved at his teacher before leaving the classroom, looking up to see Minghao waiting for him, a daily routine now. They nodded before walking side by side, exiting through the school gates. Junhui’s house was closest, so they were heading there first.

“Hey, Haohao..”

”Mhm?” 

Junhui giggled, still finding it amusing that the oh-so cold-hearted Minghao had come to an acceptance of the nickname.

“You’re quite taller than me, aren’t you?”

He scoffed, “Well, obviously I am. I have to look down when I talk to you.”

Junhui simply giggled at the response, earning a glare. “...What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing’s funny! It’s just that I have a good feeling that you’ll be shorter than me in the future!” He hesitated, honestly intimidated by the thought, but brushed it off. No way in hell that would happen. “...In your dreams.” What Minghao didn’t know, of course, that he’d be eating his own words. Indeed, in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so, i pictured hao obvi as his pre-debut pictures (the one with him giving the finger to the camera was what inspired me to write this) for grade school. same with junhui.
> 
> i dont have a lot of experience writing description and dramatic scenes (the fight was so rushed jfc) so i'm very very extremely sorry if stuff sounded rushed and overall didn't make sense. thank you for reading <3


End file.
